


Cell Block C

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: #MarveyWeek [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, BDSM, Day 1 - Prison Break, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Social Hierarchy, eventually consentual, marveyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all intents and purposes, Cell Block C does not exist—at least, not in any blueprint, map, or schematics. It is a myth, a legend, or a folktale used to tame prisoners in the same way the boogey man did for young children. </p><p>(Or: Mike finds freedom in a hopeless place.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Block C

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ MarveyWeek Day 1 ](http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/post/137395748176/marvey-appreciation-week-january-20th-26th-we). Apologies for the typos. It's kinda hard writing on my phone. Haha.

_“… we the jury find the defended guilty._ ”

“ _Defedant is hereby sentenced to eight years with the possibility of parole.”_

***

Mike hears the words but does _hear_ the words. He half-listens to his grandmother’s gasp, the prosecutor’s sneer, and the knowing hmpf of the jury. At the _thunk-thunk_ of the gravel, his life as a free unimpeded alpha is over. Then, after that, everything is a blur.

He is shipped out within the day.

The Alpha Rehabilitation Camp is less like a fun summer getaway and more like the Nazi-inspired concentration camps. It’s a specialized facility which holds only alphas, male and females alike, who are dangerous, unstable, and violent. In today’s modern world, it’s pretty much every single criminal who is convicted—no matter the real offense.

Most alphas nowadays are being sent to the ARC at the lightest offense possible. It is the state’s way of controlling the rising number of the alpha population. Recent years have seen a rise in alpha-births compared to betas and omegas. Hence, the government is finding more and more reasons to keep them behind closed bars.

Transit is a quiet affair.

When they get to their prison, the huge fat-bulky alpha guards greet them gluttonous stares. One actually tries to grab one of the female alpha’s asses but Mike steps in-between them. He gets a baton to the gut and crumples over.

“Oh my god!” the female cries, rushing to his side. “Are you alright?”

“G—good,” Mike chokes out, spitting on concrete, “He didn’t get a rib.”

“That was stupid, you know.” She chides while helping him back on his feet. “Why the hell would you do that? You haven’t even been assigned a cell block yet! Weren’t you taught as a pup to keep your head down? Now you’ve pissed them off!”

“Heh,” Mike tries to laugh but ends up wincing, “I guess I missed that lesson when I flunked out of Uni. Mike,” he extends his hand to her, “I’m Mike and I don’t like bullies.”

“Jenny,” she replies with a smile, “and I don’t like my friends getting into trouble.”

***

The thick steel bars slide open. A loud clank and click echoes through the hall as the locks automatically disengage. It drowns out the roar of masses filling the 6 by 8 feet cells which were stacked layer upon layer inside the dingy concrete-washed facility. Occupants were in gaudy bright orange suits, freckling the bland surroundings with a hint of horrible color. Any color is welcome just to break the grey.

“Ross,” called the alpha guard, fat, with a round belly protruding his starched cotton-blue shirt. He runs his baton through the grates like a wild child with a stick to a fence—all of it, fun and games. There’s a sneer on his face as he talks. “Come with me.”

“No,” Mike protests.  He shields himself with the scratchy wool blanket, “It’s already past curfew. Why would I want to go with you?”

The guard grinds his teeth loudly. “You little shit…” he sneers with an upturned lip and face an angry red, “You’ll do what I say!” he crosses the small cell in three strides and hauls Mike from the bed to the opposite wall.

Mike howls at the sharp jolt of pain to his head. “You fucker!” He yells, collecting enough saliva to spit at the guard’s face, right in the eye. “What are you going to do?! RAPE ME?” He twisted in the larger man’s grip to no avail. “Tough luck, knot-hole,” he says, gritting through the pain, “I ain’t no omega! Fuck you!”

His last comment makes the hand wrap tighter around his neck. The guard wipes the spit off his cheek and smirks. “Not yet,” He tells Mike proudly before sticking the butt of the baton on the side of Mike’s head.

***

For all intents and purposes, Cell Block C does not exist—at least, not in any blueprint, map, or schematics. It is a myth, a legend, or a folktale used to tame prisoners in the same way the boogey man did for young children.

Some say the myth was started because there were too many in captivity and the overpopulated centers had become a problem. Some say the legend started from the administration themselves as an excuse for the mysterious disappearances throughout the years. Some say the folklore came from the inmates themselves—for none have ever come back.

***

Mike senses something is amiss even before he opens his eyes. He knows that he’s naked underneath the thick blanket. The coarse blanket is grating against his skin. He struggles not to fight against his bindings. He wants the element of surprise to be on his side. But he knows he’s made the moment he hears the screech of a chair against the concrete floor.

“Don’t fight it,” a man says. It’s a voice that Mike had never heard before—low, deep, and resonating inside the small, contained space. _Alpha_ , his mind tells him, a strong powerful alpha. “It’ll only be worse for you if you struggle.”

Mike fights to keep his breathing even but it falters when the man touches his face. His eyes snap open. Then, for a moment, it feels like he can’t breathe. The man _is_ an alpha, Mike realizes with startle, there’s no mistaking it.

The man has a rectangular face with a square jaw and a strong chin. His dark eyes are a rich color of brown, easily the most stunning pair of chocolate brown that Mike’s ever seen, sitting below thick tidy eyebrows. His mouth quirked into a smirk, showing a hint of white tooth on the corner. The jacket he wears has neatly polished buttons, the tie over his chest perfectly dimpled, giving emphasis to the wideness of his torso.

“Who—who are you?” Mike snaps out of his stupor to say. His voice is embarrassingly unsteady and his chokes out his words. “Where—where am I?”

The alpha’s eyes narrow but the smile does not falter. “Feisty little thing you are,” he says with amusement, “breaking you is going to be so much.”

Mike’s insides grow cold. He makes a renewed effort to free his extremities. He fails miserably, making the heavy blanket slide down his body. The air is cool against his bare skin. His nipples tighten as a wave of artificially cooled air passes. It’s almost as cold as his insides.

“tsk, tsk, tsk,” the alpha shakes his head in disapproval but his eyes are shining as if this were all a game. “I’ve been watching you Mike,” the alpha says, “ever since you came in this morning. I’ve been…” he trails off to touch Mike’s bare shoulder with a finger. “…interested.”

Mike shivers at the contact and his eyes widen. “I’m—m,” he stutters, “I’m an alpha.” He says even if his inner voice tells him that it isn’t reason enough for this man, this alpha, to stop. “You can’t.”

“I can,” the alpha answers him confidently, “and I will.”

In a snap, the sheet is ripped away from Mike’s body, leaving him exposed and _open_ to the strange alpha. Humiliation burns through his core hotter than anything he’s ever faced in his life. His entire face is aflame with embarrassment as the alpha eyes him like a hunter to its prey. The attention alone causes something to curl inside his gut.

“S—stop it,” he says, flailing, “What are you doing?! Haven’t you already seen all this before? You’re an alpha too and so am I! Just look somewhere else!”

“I’m looking right now,” says the confident alpha who Mike had to admit was pretty handsome, “and I like what I see. You might be an alpha now, yes,” he nods, “that’s what intrigues me about you—your drive, your fight, your will to survive. I’ve been looking for that in a partner.”

“P—partner?” Mike croaks out. He’s faintly aware that he is reacting to the man’s intense gaze. His cock slowly, painfully, embarrassingly, rises to half-mast. “I’m an alpha. You’re an alpha too. It’s not… that’s not…”

The man frowns, stepping closer. “That’s right,” he coos while he gently strokes the underside of Mike’s sock. “I’m an alpha.” He says definitively, fisting at the hot flesh right at the knot. Mike mewls into the touch, throwing his head back and pumping his hips. “You’re an alpha too. I’ve noticed.”

“G—g—good,” Mike exhales, “then you can untie me.”

“No,” the alpha says again. He moves closer to Mike’s side, walking his fingers up the ladder of Mike’s ribs, before twisting a pebbled nipple between his fingers. “I kind of like you like _this_ ,” he muses while working his fingers over Mike’s nipple.

“Tied up and…” with a free hand touches the furled flesh of Mike’s hole, making the other gasp, “held open just for me.”

Mike’s eyes widen in fear. “I’m no omega! I’m an alpha! An alpha! AN ALPHA!” he says, louder and louder as if it would be any help. He struggles against the binds until his wrist and his ankles start to ache. He hates this, he hates being spread so open for an alpha that he doesn’t even know.

“Not for long,” the alpha tells him, “Haven’t you learned that our species are _bred_ to survive? That’s the reason we have secondary genders in the first place, pup. We are equipped to adapt to circumstances like this. That’s the basis for our social hierarchy.”

“What—t?” Mike asks, confused and turned-on, because the _damn_ alpha is still stroking his cock like a play thing and has moved to fondle with his balls. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying…” the alpha elaborates by gently pulling down Mike’s foreskin and letting pre-cum drip down the younger alpha’s belly obscenely. He spreads the slick colorless substance over Mike’s skin like some kind of ointment. It’s filthy. It _should_ feel filthy. But instead, Mike finds incredibly, incredibly _hot_. “… is that I _want_ you to be my omega. I’m prepared to fuck you into one.”

“No!” Mike shouts, fighting the binds and moving away from the other alpha. “No, don’t, please, don’t,” he begs pathetically, trying to squirm away. “You can’t. I—” The truth is that he is scared out of his fucking mind at the mere thought of being changed. He’s head it whispered in low voices but he never expected, never dreamed, that it is going to be happening to him.

“Please,” he begs, “I don’t want to be an omega.”

“You will,” the alpha assures, somehow sounding less reassuring, “I promise you will.”

The first kiss was unlike anything Mike expected from the not-so-consensual encounter. The alpha kissed like he _meant_ it, like he _liked_ it—kissing for the sake of kissing and not just a passage way to get his cock up Mike’s ass. The firm confident press of lips that somehow did not make Mike feel barricaded at all. It drew—no, coaxed—Mike out.

“No,” Mike says as they part but it’s softer and weaker to his own ears.

“Yes,” the alpha coaxes, leaning in for another kiss. It’s nothing but a press of lips together, warm, gentle, and the complete opposite of the current situation. It was a kiss meant for lovers not anonymous strangers bent on transforming his gender.

Mike couldn’t help but moan as the fingers teased his cock. He gasps as a finger toys at his slit, poking inside where nothing was supposed to enter. He feels dirty because he _likes it_ because he’s harder than he has ever been in his life at an unknown stranger feeling him up.

“Please,” he begs and even as he says it he doesn’t know what exactly he’s begging for.

The alpha grins at him. “Folding already with just a kiss?” he mocks without spite, “I thought you would have been harder to break than that.” He tugs on Mike’s cock again making the younger alpha moan at how _wrong_ it is.

Mike tells himself that it’s natural, that an alpha gets aroused because someone else is touching his cock. He tells himself that it’s not because of _this alpha_ and the pheromones he’s emitting in the air. It’s thickening and heady and makes him light-headed at the scent.

“You smell divine,” the alpha says, “You _want_ it.” He runs a dry finger over Mike’s trembling hole. It makes the other whimper at the foreign sensation. He leans in and mouths at the bonding gland that’s starting to swell and throb on Mike’s shoulder. “You taste divine.” He flicks a finger to Mike’s sock and brings the glistening digit to his mouth, moaning unabashed around it.

“I wonder if you can take me?” he muses out loud, again touching Mike’s hole with a now wet finger. He doesn’t push in. He does a series of non-penetrative prods over the furled muscle, testing, feeling, trying to see if Mike will give. “You aren’t even wet,” he sounds disappointed, “I’ll keep fucking you until you start making your own slick, until you start dripping just by the scent of me, until this little hole of yours knows nothing but _me_.”

“Alpha,” Mike breathes out in submission. He can feel the curl in his stomach that _wants_ him to follow the alpha’s wishes. “But I’m an alpha. Please,” he begs.

The alpha makes a non-committal hum. “Perhaps I’ll keep you an alpha,” he says, “an alpha who likes taking it up the ass.”

Mike’s eyes widen. He nods vigorously. “Yes,” he agrees, already half out of his mind, “Just keep me an alpha.”

“Very well,” the alpha nods, “spread your legs.” He commands despite Mike’s legs being bound to the chair bed. “I want your thighs straining with the effort to keep open for me. You’ll be a good alpha won’t you? A strong alpha who likes taking my cock?”

Without warning, two fingers shove up Mike’s ass and starts scissoring him open. Mike howls at the sharp sting of pain. But then the alpha shift and Mike howls again. This time because of a deep visceral pleasure that’s deep inside of him. It is pleasure he’s never tried before because he doesn’t venture _down there_ , down where omegas should be pleased but not alphas—never alpha.

Except, apparently, alpha get fucked there too.

Mike’s eyes blur because it starts to feel good. It starts to feel really good. His cock begins leaking wetly over his stomach, collecting on his navel then dripping down back to his groin. The alpha steps between his legs and with licks a stripe up his neck. His whole body jolts as a wet tongue passes over his bonding gland.

The fingers in his ass are relentless. But it’s smooth now, no longer painful, sliding in and out of his hole. He realizes, with much delay, that he’s wet. From what, he cannot tell. He can’t tell if it’s natural slick or if the alpha managed to slick it with something else. Finger drives in and out of him. He can see sweat pooling on the alpha’s forehead.

“Do you think you can take me?” The alpha asks, leaning to whisper in Mike’s ear. He fumbles with his other hand and takes out his cock. It’s larger than Mike’s own and thicker too—and Mike’s not a humble size. Fear runs up his spine when he see the monster of a cock which the other alpha possesses.

In a second, the man’s free hand starts running up and down his arm. “Hush, darling,” the man coos, “I’ll try not to hurt you.”

“Easy for you to say,” Mike hisses behind clenched teeth, “You’re not the one who’s gonna… who’s gonna get that… that thing inside him! It’s fucking huge!” He whimpers as the alpha strokes inside him again and again and again, hitting that same spot which makes starts burst behind his eyes. “Oh dear god, your fingers!”

The alpha kisses him again. A rough clash of lips, teeth, and tongue.

“Fuck!” Mike moans again as another finger slides inside. “That’s… that’s…” he doesn’t even have words because he’s drowning. He is drowning in the man’s freshly laundered scent, spicy scent, and dark musk. He’s drowning between kisses over his lips which take his breath away. He’s drowning at the foreign, humiliating, sensations betraying him and his biology.

Then all of a sudden, white shooting hot _pleasure_ shoots up his spine.

“THERE!” Mike all but shouts because it’s pleasure intensified when the alpha presses a thumb on his perineum while continuously fucking his hole. It’s like he’s being teased on two sides, in and out, over and under, cock and ass. He can’t take it. He comes, just like that panting the alpha’s dark blue suit with ropey white cum.

The alpha doesn’t stop. He pushes a fourth finger into Mike’s abused hole while Mike is pliant and soft from his orgasm. Mike’s toes curl at the sensation being simultaneously too little and too much. There’s a need, an unfamiliar need, that tells him he wants _more_ , that tells him _he needs more_.

“Alpha,” Mike says, breathless and dazed.

“Harvey,” the alpha corrects.

Finally, finally, something snaps clicks inside of Mike.

“Harvey,” he repeats the name of the alpha, _his alpha_ , and it makes him feel overjoyed. “Harvey,” he says again earning a low growl from the other alpha, from Harvey, and it makes him shudder. “Harvey, please,” he begs, squeezing his muscles and knowing that he’s slick. He’s producing slick like an omega-whore despite being an alpha.

“I need,” and it’s such an embarrassing thing to say. “I need your cock.”

“Good,” Harvey growls running both hands, one dirty and one clean, over Mike’s nipples. “Say it again. Say how much you want my cock up your ass.”

“I want your cock,” Mike tells him, “I want your alpha cock. I want your knot. I want you to knot me and tie me and fuck me, alpha.” He says in shame, “Please,”

And the alpha does, buried to the hilt in one swift motion.

Mike opens his mouth and lets out a silent scream at the burn. It’s so good and it burns at the same time. It feels so right but wrong. The alpha clings to him, mouth over the bonding gland, licking but not biting. Mike whimpers at the pleasure of his gland being toyed with. He wishes his arms were free so he could pull the alpha’s head in for a kiss.

The latter sentiment, they agree on. Harvey pulls up, peppering Mike’s neck with small lovebites, until they are kissing and kissing and Mike loses himself in the feel of Harvey’s lips. It almost feels like it means something.

“Move,” Mike demands against Harvey’s lips, “Harvey I need to you move.”

And Harvey does. Mike opens his mouth and _drools_ because he doesn’t have enough brain power to be embarrassed. Harvey starts with slow calculated thrusts, not too deep and not pulling out to much. It keeps missing the _thing_ inside Mike that makes him want to throw all his alpha sensibilities down the drain. So naturally, he regains them.

“Come on, come on,” he begs. “Come fuck me properly!”

“Bossy,” Harvey says in a playful tone, “Hold on.”

Mike feels his alpha aggression rise. “How the fuck will I do that if I’m fucking tied!” He complains, jerking at the restrains with so much effort. He feels the ropes digging into his skin but even the string of bruised flesh is not enough to deter him. He wants, so badly, to hold Harvey close.

“Alpha,” he moans out, letting it rumble down his chest and echo the small space. “Let me out. I want…”

“What do you want?” Harvey asks, stopping his thrusting so he can look Mike properly in the eye.

For an instant, Mike feels something when their eyes meet—blue and brown.

“Fuck me,” Mike says, determined. “Alpha, fuck me.”

Harvey growls and rips the ropes off Mike’s hands. Mike’s hands are on him the second that his hands are free—in his hair, on his face, down his chest, behind his neck, over his shoulders—everywhere that the younger alpha can reach. Buttons start flying, the jacket then the shirt open and skin touches skin.

Harvey, Mike realizes, is a very fit man with tone muscles even without the sculpting. He touches, with fascination, the hard pecs, the lean abs, and the flat stomach like he cannot get enough of Harvey’s tan skin. He wants to touch and touch and touch.

“Harvey,” Mike says in awe, “Harvey,” he says like it’s the only word he knows to say. It doesn’t take long for his cock to harden again. When it goes, Mike only has Harvey’s name on his lips. He grinds against the coarse hair on Harvey’s stomach, letting the blond fur tickle the tip of his cock. He can feel another orgasm building inside his balls.

He comes a second time from the sharp pain of Harvey’s teeth embedded on his shoulder.

***

Mike opens his eyes again to find himself alone. Everything aches, everything _hurts_. In the end, Harvey took him five more times through the course of the night like a man with unlimited stamina—like an alpha in rut. He blinks when he sees that he is no longer in a cell. The bed, the sheets, everything is new. It’s not a small room, bigger than the six by eight cell they had in the facility.

“You’re awake,” a voice says from the door way. Mike looks up and sees Harvey leaning against the doorframe. “You’ve been out for two days.”

“What—?” Mike is surprised by the dryness of his own throat. He coughs at the sting on his trachea. “Where am I?”

“You’re in my condo.” Harvey supplies waving around the room. “This is your new room.” He says with some shyness to his tone. “Do you… like it?”

It takes Mike a few seconds to comprehend the question. He surveys, belatedly, the room.  It’s a good size. It’s bigger than his old dingy bedroom in his old condo. It feels a little like the bedroom he had when he shared a home with his grandmother. It’s built purposely for sleeping, devoid of a desk and everything that’s beyond sleeping.

There’s nothing striking about it—plain cream walls, wooden furniture, and a single door where Harvey stood. The bed can easily fit two people and the linen is soft and fresh-smelling. He might have felt more achy if it wasn’t sleeping on something so comfortable.

“It’s nice,” he manages to say. Calling upon his courage, he straightens his back and asks, “What am I doing here?”

“I took you out,” Harvey replies blankly.

“But _why_?”

Harvey crosses the room in three easy strides. He’s beside Mike, sitting down on the side of the bed and running a hand over Mike’s cheek. “Because I want you. I think you’ve ruined me for everyone else.” Something like pride swells in Mike’s chest at the words.

“I’m an alpha,” Mike says quietly, “I can’t…”

“I know,” Harvey reassures, “I promised to keep you an alpha.”

“How?” Mike asks in confusion. “Aren’t you, weren’t you… I don’t get it. How did they let you take me _out_ while I’m still an alpha?”

“I lied,” Harvey tells him, “I told them that you were already a beta. It’s not that easy to turn a strong alpha like you to turn. But I managed to convince them that you were in the process of changing.”

“How…?”

Harvey chuckles and kisses him lightly on the lips. “It helps that you were out cold with my cum leaking out of your ass when I brought you before the warden.”

Mike flushes at the mental picture. “You took me naked?”

“No,” Harvey growls, “I _never_ want another person seeing you naked. You were wearing my jacket.”

“So…” Mike starts, unable to form words, “What… what happens now?”

Harvey kisses him again. “We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr.


End file.
